If you're not the One
by Aiko Zerameth
Summary: The story of Harry Potter, his two older brothers, and their sister. Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Worlds of Chrestomanci, Tales of Mithgar, and other books crossed over. Email me if you want clarification on a character. :D
1. Beginning to Think

Harry never knew what trouble he was in for this year at Hogwarts. All Hell would break loose, and no one would be there to help him put it back together except for Hermione and Ron. As he walked through the doors to the Great Hall for the opening feast he could feel an unusual vibe reverberating around the entire room. The first years were even quieter than usual, and everyone else barely spoke. It could have been that every once in a while the man at the staff table sitting next to Professor McGonnagal would lean over and say something to her and she would laugh a hearty bell-like laugh, one that no one had heard her use before.

"Who is he?" Ron asked to no one in particular, but meaning it to be for either Hermione or Harry. "He can't be our new Defense teacher can he?"

"I don't know and I hope not," Hermione said as Harry just walked to a seat and sat down, the others in tow. "He doesn't look like he knows too much about magic, looks more like a brute to me." Hermione sat down and looked across the table at a second year and smiled, the kid looked away from her smile and whispered something to Neville who then moved down a seat.

After all of the first years, who still looked frightened, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire Hall fell even more silent than it had been. "This year, should hopefully be a better year than last." He smiled and looked at the second year across from Hermione and gave ever the slightest nod. "We have had the unfortunate luck in that we will not be able to have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher for two more weeks, but all will be explained in time." He moved away from the staff table, walking around it to the front, closer to the students, lowering his voice for a dramatic flair he continued. "The man we have coming in to replace the teacher we had last year, will, undoubtedly, be far better, and far more lenient, this I know for sure." Raising his voice, and filling the entire hall, echoing off of the gleaming walls, he added; "For the mean time, we have the pleasure of inviting to our school a man whom has seen his fair share of trials and tribulations, which I'm sure he will tell you all about. His name is Theoden Tonks," Harry's eyes popped open and he looked from Ron to Hermione who had had the same reaction. "He is not the greatest of wizards, but his expertise in the art of defense is far greater than the greatest wizard. It has come to my attention that no matter how powerful anyone of you is, you will need to know how to defend yourself without a wand, I only wish that he needn't leave to accommodate the other teacher, of whom I will speak of when he arrives. But that's enough of me introducing people to you, who you will end up spending more time with than I myself will. For now, let us eat and be merry."

No one needed a second word, as the food appeared on the table, everyone filled their plates and ate to the brim. Soon, the swell of talking filled the room and the uneasy vibe was forgotten, and the New Year at Hogwarts had begun, begun to what was the question though.


	2. New Year, New People

Harry woke up the first morning of classes and dreaded the next hour; he didn't want to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn't really know why, maybe it was remembering Sirius and thinking of how much he had taught Harry, but now he was gone. After he got dressed he went to the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione already there.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said, spooning some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "I can't wait for class, I was so eager to go back to school all summer, but I didn't think I would since…" She trailed off, Harry knew what she was going to say.

He shook his head; "I'll never understand you Hermione." Harry sat down and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

As they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, they met up with Neville, who amazingly, had remembered everything this year. "I know, isn't it great? My gran doesn't have to send me out anything."

Ron smiled "Yeah Neville, it's really good." Ron looked over at Harry who had hardly said a thing all morning. "Mate, you alright?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I don't want to go to class." Harry opened the door to their classroom and went in, the others in tow.

"I bet me mam was right," They could hear Seamus talking as they found a seat, "This teacher won't stay, and you heard Dumbledore too, he's only temporary." Seamus continued talking, but the four of them could no longer hear him.

"I wonder what's gonna be his problem?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, "maybe he'll be normal, maybe we'll have a normal teacher for once." Harry looked from Hermione to Ron to Neville, then they all laughed.

"Good morning class." Half of the room jumped. "Didn't scare you did I?" Professor Tonks laughed. "Okay, so, my name is Theoden Tonks, but do not call me Professor Tonks, I almost threw something at Dumbledore when he introduced me as that." He shook his head. "Call me Theoden, Tonks, blimey, call me whoever you want, just as long as it's not foul." He smiled and went to the board and drew a picture of a sword on it. "You don't need to copy this, just get it into your brain that this," He pointed to the point, "is the dangerous end."

Some people laughed, and Harry knew that he was going to enjoy the next two weeks. They were actually going to learn how to fight hand-to-hand, Sirius had said he was going to teach Harry, but he never got the chance.

"Sir," Hermione's hand was up.

"Yes, um…" He didn't know her name and motioned for her to say it.

She stood up, "Hermione Granger, Sir. Why are we learning about swords? We're witches and wizards, we've got wands and spells, why do we need that?"

A voice from the door answered that question. "Everyone needs that. And by everyone, I mean everyone, including the forth Potter kid." He leaned against the wall, his sword clinking against it, and his bow and quiver shifted to be more comfortable.

Harry turned around, confused. "Forth? What are you talking about? I'm an only child and my parents are dead." Harry noticed something in the man's eyes that reminded him of someone.

Tonks smiled, "Why good day, Legolas. I see you've found a way around the barrier." Laughing Tonks moved over and clapped Legolas on the back. "How'd you get here?"

He laughed, and Harry was still waiting for an answer. "Well, let's just say my sister's boyfriend is very good at getting around the rules, he is second hand the maker of the rules after all." Looking at Harry, something inside of the two of them clicked, and instantly Harry knew who the man was, but not how. "It's a long story, but I'm the younger of your two brothers, and the middle of your siblings. We've got one confusing family kiddo."

Harry's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"Longs story, I'll tell you later, right now I got business to attend to, just came to ask Theoden if everything was alright." Raising his eyebrows: "Is everything alright Theoden?"

"Just dandy."


	3. Dancing in the hall?

The next few weeks found them back into their regular routine of school. Potions was as unpleasant as ever, although it did seem as though Snape was laying off Harry just a bit. They knew that there must have been a reason for it, but not a soul could fathom a guess as to why that was so. One day, during the supper meal, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

Clearing his throat, gaining attention, he started. "As you all know, we are in a year of change, and the first thing you will see, is that we will be having a dance this Saturday, just as a sort of welcome to Hogwarts fling. We will not, however, have the pleasure of a live band, such as the Twisted Sisters at this time, instead, we will have someone who is very closely attached to this school, thanks to Professor Tonks." Theoden looked up from his plate and scowled at Dumbledore's back, only to be noticed by Harry and Professor McGonogal, who chidingly pushed his arm to make him stop, he did, and continued with his supper, as the recipient of the look continued with his speech. "At this gathering we will have what some call a Disk Jockey, a professional one at that, although I do not know where he would do his work where he lives at the moment. Nevertheless, he does well, and I believe each and every one of you will enjoy it. I encourage all of you to join in the festivities." He did not so much motion that he was done, but more of let the appreciation of being finished waft into the air, not only that he sat down too.

As a cheerful chatter rose into the hall, everyone talking about what they would wear, whom they should take as a date and such, Harry wondered who the DJ could be. He was contemplating on what Dumbledore had said, _although I do not know where he would do his work where he lives at the moment. _Well, where would this guy live so that he couldn't play music? Everyone has music, not just muggles, but us too.

"Are you going to go Harry?" Hermione asked, looking rather happy. "I think you should, its going to be different to not have band, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged, "I'll probably go, and yeah, I guess it will be different, although, now we're not stuck with just one band, we can get any one that we want." He turned to look at Ron, something was bothering him. "Ron, you gonna go to the dance?"

"I don't know if I'm gonna go." Ron said through a mouthful of supper.

Hermione was taken aback, "Why not? It's gonna be great, well, if the DJ is any good, but hopefully he will be." Hermione was trying to convince Ron to go, but something was eating away at him and it concerned DJ's.

Ron looked up, angry. "I'm probably not going, let's leave it at that." He looked back down at his food, and didn't eat, but more or less picked at it.

"I have it on good authority that the DJ will be great." Theoden had walked right up behind them as they were talking. "And Mr. Weasley, the reason you don't want to go, she's only following her heart, whom are we to say who she should date?" He started to walk away, but Ron caught his attention.

"But she deserves better than a git like him." Ron looked up and with his eyes dared Theoden to object to that.

All he did was shake his head in utter disbelief.


End file.
